icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Battaglia
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | career_start = 2002 | career_end = }} Anthony Battaglia (born August 15, 1979 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American professional ice hockey player, currently playing for the New Jersey Outlaws of the Federal Hockey League. Playing career Battaglia played University level hockey for Western Michigan University at NCAA standard. He spent four years at WMU and played in 139 games, and scored 47 points in the process. His solid but unspectacular scoring record led to him signing for the Florida Everblades in the ECHL for the 2002–03 season. Battaglia played almost 50 games for the Everblades, but managed just 13 points. He would also play at the higher AHL level for the Lowell Lock Monsters on 9 occasions, but failed to score a single point. For the 2003–04 season, Battaglia would sign for another ECHL organization, the Mississippi Sea Wolves. Battaglia settled well, and in his first season made 67 regular season appearances, scoring 37 points. He would also feature in the post-season and was one of the Sea Wolves' most reliable players, with 6 points in 5 games. His productivity meant that he would remain in Mississippi for the 2004–05 season, and Battaglia again flourished. In 75 games, he managed to score 60 points, proving his quality at ECHL level. Battaglia also played with his brother Jon Bates Battaglia, who signed with the Sea Wolves during the NHL lockout. The Sea Wolves suspended operations in the middle of the off-season because of Hurricane Katrina. Battaglia would remain in the ECHL, but split the 2005–06 season between the Utah Grizzlies and the Augusta Lynx. Despite the lack of consistency, Battaglia managed to maintain his level of play, and in 72 games for the two teams, scored 54 points. Battaglia would again move teams in the off-season, signing for the Columbia Inferno. He played well and in 47 games scored 45 points. This led to his mid-season move in March 2007 to sign for the EIHL team, the Manchester Phoenix. It was Battaglia's first taste of European hockey, but he continued to impress with 13 points in the 13 games he featured in before the season ended. Despite impressing, Battaglia returned to North America and re-signed for the Inferno, and once again becaome an important player for the organisation. In March 2008, Battaglia was part of a 5 player swap which sent him again to the Augusta Lynx. On 4 September 2008 his move to the Mississippi Sea Wolves was confirmed. For the 2009–10 season, Battaglia played with the Amarillo Gorillas of the Central Hockey League. On August 24, 2010, Battaglia signed with the Mississippi RiverKings, to remain in the Central Hockey League. After playing in 16 games with the RiverKings to start the 2010–11 season, Battaglia was released and signed with fellow CHL team the Tulsa Oilers on December 24, 2010. Career statistics References External links * *Anthony Battaglia Profile, Manchester Phoenix Official Website. Category:New Jersey Outlaws players Category:Born in 1979 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Amarillo Gorillas players Category:Augusta Lynx players Category:Columbia Inferno players Category:Florida Everblades players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (2000–present) players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Manchester Phoenix players Category:Mississippi RiverKings players Category:Mississippi Sea Wolves players Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Utah Grizzlies (ECHL) players